Date
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: Yoru asks Miki on a date - I'm new...be kind


----------

This is stupid...it is a FANfiction website...oh, well, if you insist...

Do I own Shugo Chara? No.

Enjoy!!!

----------

Miki's POV

Well, another day finished...we still don't know why the 'X' eggs have come back allmost immidiately after we figured out the '?' egg problem...It's problem after problem isn't it?

Amu is torn between two guys; Tadase and Ikuto but, with Ikuto missing, Tadase is winning.  
not only that but Yoru had searched for Ikuto every day and night, the 'X' eggs, Utau's downfall as a singer, but making progress, and aswell as Amu, I'm torn between two guys;  
Yoru and Rhithm, Yoru is the sweet, cat-like chara who belongs to Ikuto and Rhithm is the Cool, boy-ish chara who belongs to Nagihiko. I have, at one time, had a crush on Tadase's chara, Kisiki but, he is just too selfish...

I'm Miki, Amu's chara. I'm the artistic, tomboyish, level-headed one. Unlike Ran or Suu who just takes everything care-free, I'm more like...the...observant one and no offence to Ran or Suu but, at times I think I'm the smartest one. Everything comes at a price, right? well, I'm quiet nearly all the time making my social levels pretty small so, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to do something like confess love to...whoever, It's not like in your head where it's so dam easy that you get WELL past the confession.  
and *sigh* I allways look depressed even when I'm just fine...oh well...I've just got to get used to being noticed for all the wrong reasons...*sigh*

"Miki?"

I've got to choose between Yoru and Rhithm...

"Miki?"

...but, which one? and how?

"Miki?"

...Maybe I'm going to have to...

"Are you allright, nyan?"

Huh? who is that? Nyan? is it?

"Yoru?"

"Are you allright, nyan? you look as if your worried about something, nyan..."

Oh, no! I'm blushing...AGAIN!!! why do I have to blush soo much!?

"O-oh, sorry Yoru, I...just..."

"Do you want to walk with m- oh, well, float with me, nyan?"

"O-ok but, but where do you have in mind?"

AAAGGGHHH!!! I'M BLUSHING MORE!!!

"Umm...I really havn't thought about that, nyan..."

"Should we really be going out at this time of night, Yoru?"

"Oh, well if you dont wanna go, nyan, I under-"

"I-I-I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Oh, no, now I look desprate...

"So, ya wanna go, nyan?"

"Sure."

"O-ok how about...umm...AH! Follow me, nyan!"

HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!!

"O-oK..."

----------

Uggggg...It's s-soo c-cold

"You cold, nyan?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine..."

"But your shivering, nyan..."

"Oh, umm...mabe it is a little chilly..."

"Well, were here now so if you want I'll get you some hot chocolate, nyan."

"Were where?"

"You'll see, nyan."

*Sigh* his smile is soo sweet...

"Wow it's soo big..."

"I know, nyan..."

I's beautifull...kinda shaped like the royal gardon...I wonder whats inside...

"Close your eyes, nyan."

Kinda corny *giggle* Ok I'll close them...He's still holding my hand...*sigh*

"Ok, nyan...open."

*Gasp*

"I've never seen soo many beautifull piecess of artwork in my life..."

"It's kinda obvious you like art, nyan and thats all I could think of cos' I don't really know you that well, nyan, you keep yourself to yourself...atleast your not winey, nyan but,  
I really want to get to know you, nyan..."

*Sigh* He's soo sweet! *gasp* Is he blushing? *Giggle*

"What's soo funny, nyan?"

"O-oh, nothing, it's just...you look really cute..."

Did he hear me? I did say that last bit really quiet...oh, he's smiling...so, he heard?

"Well, I-I think your really cute too, nyan...exspecially when you blush..."

AAAGGGHHH MY FACE IS REALLY BURNING UP THIS TIME!!!

"Yea, like that, nyan."

He looks soo cute when he smiles...I'm in heaven...

"Were not finished yet, nyan, we've got some where elce to go, nyan...and I promiced that hot chocolate...Follow me, nyan."

I wonder where we are going this time...Woa big doore's...EEK! He's strong too!

"In here, nyan."

"woa, It's soo dark...What am I looking at?"

"One minute, nyan, I'll show you when I come back..."

"Yoru! where are you going!?"

"Just wait a minute, nyan."

It's soo dark...How long is he going to be? how long has it been? --------- *Gasp*  
It's beautifull...Just like a very stary sky...you don't really get that living in a city...

"Here ya go, nyan...I switched the light's on to...""

"Thank you, Yoru."

"Ow! hot!"

It's suppost to be, nyan. It's hot chocolate! here I could only find one..."

A blanket...? Chara sized...

"What about you, Yoru?"

"I'll be ok, nyan..."

"No, here..."

EAK! WERE SHARING A BLANKET! WERE SHARING A BLANKET! WERE SHARING A BLANKET! Were soo cloce...WOA! what am I thinking? I just laid my head on his shoulder! ACK! Huh?  
OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! He's lying his haid on mine!

Ok...be calm, Miki...you are comfterbly sat next to Yoru, TOUCHING him, very, VERY! cloce,  
Your blushing feauriously, In a VERY! romantic spot AND! He's wrapping his left arm round me! *Sigh* it must be a dream...WHADDOIDO? WHADDOIDO? WHADDOIDO?

"Yoru?"

"Yea, nyan?"

"I-I've got to tell you something..."

"What is it, nyan?"

"Well, I...Umm...I...Umm..."

"WHAT!? WHO SWITCHED THE LIGHTS ON!?"

AAAGGGHHH!!! I almost had a heart attack! Who was that?

"Stay quiet, nyan..."

"Why?"

"That guard can see us, nyan..."

"What? How?"

"I dunno, nyan...Maybe he had a chara once, nyan..."

"OK! CATS! I KNOW IT'S YOU! COME OUT!"

"Cats?"

"Yea, nyan, Ikuto used to sleep in here at one time, nyan, the guard knows us, nyan, and he WILL find us, nyan."

"How?"

"I dunno he's just good at it, nyan, follow me..."

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE!"

AAAGGGHHH! HE'S GOT ME!

"MIKI!"

"YORU! HELP!"

"WHAT? HEY! DON'T BITE ME YOU LITLE-"

Yoru is soo brave...

"FOLLOW ME, MIKI!"

"...Yoru..."

----------

"Were...finally...outside...nyan..."

"Oh, Yoru, you was soo brave..."

"Thanks Miki but, I'm sorry..."

"It's all right."

"No, it isn't, nyan...I should have checked...he must have changed shifts, nyan..."

"But, Yoru, it was kinda fun. *Giggle*"

"Yea, nyan, It was wan't it?"

"A smile suits you best, Yoru..."

"A smile suits YOU best, Miki..."

Should I say it? really? should I?

"Yoru?"

*sigh* he grabbed both of my hands...His paws are soo warm...

"Miki..."

"I was...Urm...before we got inturupted...urm...I was going to tell you urm..."

"I love you, nyan..."

"What?"

Did he just say that? or have I fainted through lack of words?"

"I love you, nyan..."

"Really?"

"Yea, I've...before today I've been crushing on you from afar...and um...so, nyan, I um-"

His lpis are soo warm...and soft...Is this kiss real? I've got my hands around his neck and now in his hair...soo soft...and he has now got his arms around me *sigh* and now.  
huh did that muffled wine come from me or Yoru? Oh my god! did he just stick his tongue in my mouth? He tates GORGEOUS! Is it me or has this kiss become more passinate? Oh, I need air but I don't want to stop...Oh, dear we have to...

"Yoru?"

"Nyan?"

*Giggle* He's still half dazed!

"I love you too."

----------

Amu's POV

BOOREING!!! Isn't there something better to watch?

"Amu, I'm going to take Ami up now it's her friday night bedtime so you have an hour left."

"Ok, mum..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOREIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"AMU! AMU!"

"Wha? What?"

"It's Miki! she has gone, desu!"

"WHAT!? Where's Ran?"

"Upstairs looking for her, desu."

"C'mon Suu"

Where could she be?

"Amu! don't run up the stairs soo hard! you'' wake up Ami!"

----------

"Miki?"

No, not in the basket...

"Miki?"

No, not in my bed...

"Miki?"

No, not under it, neither...

"Miki."

Now why would she be in my sock draw???

"Amu-chan?"

"Miki?"

"What are you doing stairing in your sock draw like that?"

"Miki! Where were you?"

"Umm..."

"Hey! Miki"

"Miki has been found, desu!"

"One minute Ran, Suu, we need to find out where Miki has been soo late at night and why she has come back holding Yoru's hand." ;)

"Umm, well...yes..."

"Yea! Miki! Spill it! Spill it! Spill it!"

"How sweet, desu..."

"She's been out with me, nyan, to the art meusium and the star gazing place, nyan."

"Soo, my chara has been on a DATE?"

She's going red, desu!"

"SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!"

"I'll tell you all later..."

Aww Yoru has gave her a peck on the lips...

"Well, nyan, I'll c'ya later Miki...love you..."

"Love you too."

Miki's POV

Well, I guess I'm gonna choose Yoru...*sigh* ^-^


End file.
